1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fences. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence assembly that includes a clip for attaching a horizontal fence rail to a vertical fence post. Specifically, the invention relates to a fence assembly that includes a clip that is insertable into an opening in a fence post engaging the wall of the post and the receiving an end of a fence rail therein to connect the rail to the post.
2. Background Information
It has recently become more common to use either vinyl or plastic products for constructing fences for yards, decks and railings on deck staircases. Because of the nature of the materials used, it is fairly difficult to connect the rails to the posts. A number of rail clips have been proposed in the prior art for connecting these components together and the present invention is designed to provide the installer with a quick and easy mechanism for accomplishing this task.